Chipmunk Story
Cast * Sheriff Woody - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Buzz Lightyear - Batmunk (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mr. Potato Head - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Slinky Dog - Skippy (Animaniacs) * Rex - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Bo Peep - (Alvin And the Chipmunks) * Sarge - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Mouse (An American Tail) * Andy Davis - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Davis - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Molly Davis - Pebbles Flinstone (The Flinstones) * Sid Phillips - Ed (Dinosaur King) * Hanna Phillips - Rei-Chan (Sailor Moon) * Scudd - Guard Dog (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Etch - Himself * Lenny - Sherlock Holms (My Dear Simon) * Boo Peep's Sheeps - Themselves * Mr. Shark - Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the ghoul School) * MR. Spell - Easter Bunny (Chipmunk Easter) * Robot - Robumunk (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rocky Gibralter - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Snake - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Troll Dolls - Various Dogs * Various Squeeze Toys - Thomas O Malley scat cat and His gang (The Aristocats) Street cats (Tom and Jerry) * Chosen Squeeze Alien - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) * Combat Carl - Iago (Aladdin) * Ducky - Boris (Balto) * Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Janie/Pterodacty - Allie (A Chipmunk Reuntion) and Terry (Dinosaur King) * Jingle Joe - Stanley the Eagle (The Alvin Show) * Rockmobile - Dino (The Flinstones) * Roller Bob - Itself * Walking Car - Cookie Chomper III (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bumed Rage Doll - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Itself * Yellow Soldiers Toys - Themselves * Sally Doll - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) Quotes: * Batmunk:Listen LightSnack, you stay away from Max. He's mine and no one is taking him away from me. * Theodore Seville:What are you talking about? Where's that bonding strip? * Batmunk:and another thing--- Stop with this spaceman thing It's gettin on my nevers! * Theodore Seville:Are you saying you want a lodge of complaint with Star Command?! * Batmunk:Oh, okay. Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh? * Theodore Seville:Don't even think about it, Cowboy. * Batmunk:Oh, yeah, tough guy? (Pushes his Helmet Open) * (Theodore Gaps, Choking) * Theodore Seville:The air isn't toxic. How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet. My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets * Batmunk:You actually think you the Theodore? Oh, all this time I thought it was an act. Hey, guys, look. It's the real Theodore. * Theodore Seville:You're mocking me, aren't you? * Batmunk:Oh, no, no. No-no-no-no-no. Theodore, look! An Alien! * Theodore Seville:Where? * (Batmunk Laughs) Trivia: * an another spoof form chris1702 with ???? go into the Movies Intro Gallery: Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Theodore Seville as Sheriff Woody Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller as ???? Ed in Metal Imbalance.png|as Sid Phillips Raye Chuckles.jpg|as Hannah Phillips